Blue Crystals and Silver Moons
by BlackDeathButterfly13
Summary: A human girl joins Sesshomaru's group. Why does she want Naraku's death? Sorry, not good at summarys. SesshyXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Ch-1: Rin, Jaken, and Sesshomaru**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha, but I do own Kira.

**Pairing:** SesshomaruXOC

Crystal blue eyes opened slowly and silky black hair slipped as their owner moved. Said female layed in a tree, her arms and left leg hung limp while her right was on the branch. She had creamy white skin and woar a misty purple kimono with a light blue obi. Her eyes glance up at the sky and she sighed contently. Then, gracefully, jumped down to begin walking through the forest like she was doing before. The sun shone brightly, making little rays of light stream from the trees. As a human it wasn't a good idea for her to travel through it, but she did. She smiled as she did a spin in the middle of a step. But the peace was broken by a scream. She ran to where she heard it.

A small human girl stood with a imp in a clearing. A large bear demon stood on it's hind legs and the imp stood infront of the girl. The demon slashed with his claws hitting the imp away.

"Master Jaken!" the girl screamed.

The demon prepared to attack again and the blue-eyed girl ran toward her. She was able to knock the child out of the way, but got hit herself. A claw mark appeared on her back and started bleeding. When the bear tried to hit her again, she drew a sword and cut it's arm off. Before she could finish it off it ran. Turning to face the girl she smiled kindly.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

The girl nodded and gasped.

"Your hurt!" she paniced."I'm sorry."

" I'll be fine."

The imp stood and ran back to the two. He looked the girl over and sighed in relief.

"What's your name?" the female asked.

"I'm Rin and this is Master Jaken." the girl said.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Kira. You should be more careful her-" Kira's body plused.

Her sight wavered and she felt dizzy. She fell forward and Rin rushed to her side. _Poison, _she thought and blacked out.

When Kira came to see felt a warm blanket on her and a fire near by. Someone layed a wet cloth on her forehead. She peeked out to see Rin staring at her and when she opened her eyes the child smiled.

"Lady Kira, your awake!"

Kira sat up to see she was in a cave with Rin and Jaken. Footsteps echoed in the cave and Rin turned.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

A dog demon stood at the mouth of the cave. He had silver hair and emtionless golden-yellow eyes. He woar a white haori with red flowers on it. Two swords were at his side and a fuffy thing hung on his right shoulder.

Kira stared at Sesshomaru for a minute, then stood to leave.

"Lady Kira, Where are you going?" Rin asked.

"I am going to continue my quest to find Naraku. Thank you for taking care of me."

"Naraku?!" Jaken yelped.

"You know him?"

"Yes. Lord Sesshomaru is looking for him too." Rin looked at the ground shyly."Would you travel will us?"

Kira's eyes widened as she stared into Rin's hopeful brown eyes.

"I will...but that is Lord Sesshomaru's choice." Kira said.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru with begging eyes.

"Do as you wish." he said and sat against the wall.

Rin let out a joyful 'yay' and grabed Kira's hand to lead her to the the other wall. Rin cuddled up to her and fell asleep, Akira pulled the blanket over them. She looked up at Sesshomaru to see he had his eyes closed, but she could tell he wasn't asleep. She closed her eyes to try to sleep and was out in two minutes.

In the morning the group had moved on quickly. Kira and Rin chatted about things and Kira taught Rin a game. Jaken followed Sesshomaru, who had glanced back at a blue-eyed human many times since she had joined his followers. She seemed to be good with Rin which would help him alot. Jaken had not made a remark about her, which was odd. _She may have some use, _he sniffed the air and continued in the same path. He also was drawn to fact that she was after Naraku, he felt the urge to fing out. Then he placed her at the back of his mind.

"Lady Akira, where do you come from?" Rin asked.

"I'm from a small village in the west."Kira responded.

"What was it like there?"

"The people were very nice. We lived near a large field of flowers you would love."

"We'll have to go there!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yes."

Though she hide it, Sesshomaru could smell sadness from Kira. He knocked it off and focused on Naraku's scent.

Kira shoved the mermories of her old home. She didn't want Rin to worry. She had become fond of the child's company. Children seemed to do that to her alot. The imp had not spoken to her since they met, not that Kira cared, and seemed to just want to ignore her. The Inu hadn't spoken since last night, he didn't seem like a talker really. She found it easy to settle in and was glad to have a group to stay with for a while. When Sesshomaru halted, making Jaken bump into him, he growled and began running toward something. Rin and Jaken jumped onto AhUn and Kira ran along side them, somehow keeping up. When Sesshomaru had stopped, they were at a village.

"What's wrong Lord Sesshomaru?" Kira asked worriedly.

"It's that dirty half-breed InuYasha." Jaken sneered.

"InuYasha?"

"Lord Sesshomaru's younger brother." Rin informed will a grin.

_Brother, _Kira repeated. She looked up at Sesshomaru to see he didn't look happy. She frowned, did he hate his brother? She decided to forget it and took hold of Rin's hand in case of danger. They followed the great demon out of the forest and to the outside lines of the village. He stood there waiting on something. Kira guessed it was this 'InuYasha' and tried to find someone who looked like Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!"

**CH-2: InuYasha The Half-Demon**


	2. Battles and HotSpring Thoughts

**CH-2: Battles and Hot-Spring Thoughts**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha, but I do own Kira.

**Pairing:** SesshomaruXOC

"Sesshomaru!"

Kira was surprised when the voice came from behind them. She spun around to see a man with white hair and amber eyes. He had a pair of dog ears and a sword in his hand. He glared at the demon beside her. A group soon followed InuYasha.

It held a human with black hair and chocolate eyes who woar strange cloths, another human girl with midnight hair and brown eyes, a monk with black hair in a short pony-tail and brown eyes, and a young fox cub with green eyes and orange hair that matched his tail. They looked boredly at the two demons. Rin ran torward them.

"Rin!"

They turned their gaze to her and looked startled. Then Rin stopped infront of the girl with strange cloths, who smiled at her. Rin waved her over.

"Lady Kira! Meet Lord InuYasha's friends."

"Hi, I'm Kagome." the strange girl said.

"I'm Sango." said the other girl.

"Hi ya! I'm Shippo!" the fox cub said.

"I'm Miroku." the monk grabed Kira's hands. "Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Sango hit him on the head with a huge boomerang. Kira sweatdroped. _Does Rin know any normal people, _she thought_._ She somehow didn't think so.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?!" InuYasha demaned.

"I do not need to answer a pathetic half-demon such as yourself." Sehomaru snarled.

_Didn't you come to him, _Kira wondered. InuYasha and Sesshomaru suddenly flew at each other clashing swords. InuYasha's group sat down with Rin and started talking carelessly. Kira blinked, shouldn't they stop them? She voiced her question.

"It's better to not interfere. More importantly, why are you traveling with Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"I met Rin in the forest while she was being attacked. I saved her, but got hurt myself so she looked after me. When she asked me to join I told her yes, so here I am." she recalled.

"Kira is so nice! Kira will be with Rin and Sesshomaru forever!" Rin declaired.

Kira's eyes looked down sadly. _Will I really? I'll die sooner or later, I can't promise her that, _her eyes looked to the battle. Sesshomaru had the upper hand at this point and she began to worry he might kill his younger brother. InuYasha was able to push him away and swing a counter strike. To bad, for InuYasha anyway, that he deflected it. Her interest in the fight increased. She hadn't known that Shesshomaru was skilled in the arts of swordmanship, she would need to test his skill. He kicked InuYasha in the gut and slashed his sword, it hit his cheek. Suddenly both tensed and sniffed the air.

"Naraku!" InuYasha stated.

Kira's head snapped up and she stood. Sesshomaru began to walk into the forest, Rin and Jaken ran after. Kira bowed to the others then dased after the three. When had caught up Rin and Jaken were riding AhUn. The Inu kneeled down with his back facing her.

"Get on." he ordered.

"What?" she asked.

"Humans are to slow. If you ride on my back we'll get there faster."

Kira nodded and climbed on to his back. He grabed her legs and began running. It was as if they were flying and Kira felt abit of envy for his speed. It seemed as if his feet weren't even touching the ground. She keep her arms around his neck firmly, but not to hard. The trees flashed passed them in a mix of green and brown. When the began to slow, she glanced up to see the were in a rocky area.

Ahead of them was a woman with black hair and red eyes. She was floating in the sky on a feather. _Kagura, _Kira glared. She got down from Sesshomaru's back.

"Rin, go in to the forest." Kira said.

"OK!" she said running back into the forest with Jaken and AhUn.

Kagura didn't seem to be shocked to see Sesshomaru, but when she saw Kira she stiffened.

"You don't know when to stay dead, do you?!" she yelled.

"Not until I see Naraku dead first!" she shouted back and ran at the demoness drawing her sword.

Sesshomaru, who had watched the exchange with light interest, was a little surprised. He had never seen a human act so bravely. _Or foolishly, _he corrected himself.

"Dancing Dragon!"

Kagura had sent storms of wind at Kira, who managed to get past the worst of it. Kira jumped up close to the feather and slashed her sword, but it only hit the feather it's self. The demon jumped down and stood afew yards away from the female human. Said person flipped in mid-air and striked at her again, getting hit in the stomach with wind. She gasped as the breath was knocked out of her lungs. Kagura took the chance to attack, but before she could Sesshomaru got between them. Kira looked up at him.

"Wha-"

"You can't win. Not the way you are now." he broke her off.

A fire lite in Kira's eyes. Was he insulting her because of her race?

"Listen, I know you think humans are weak, but don't you dare sa-" she started, but he stopped her again.

"You take things to quickly. I merely said that you are still wounded and are not fit to fight." he stated boredly.

"Oh." Kira said dumbly just noticing her burning back."But I still have to fight!"

"...Do as you wish." Sesshomaru said, casting her a glance from over his shoulder.

She stood and took a stance at his right side. Then both shot out at Kagura, who looked startled. She moved out of the way of Shesshomaru's lash, but was hit in the side by Kira's. Sesshomaru stabed her through the shoulder before she could recover. Kira and Sesshomaru worked together with unbelieveable teamwork and she knew Naraku wasn't going to like that the two had joined forces. Also the fact that Kagura had failed to kill the human the last time they met. If she stayed here she would surely be killed, so she retreated for now. Kira watched her go while panting.

"Come back!" she yelled."You coward!"

She growled and stomped back to the forest. Sesshomaru followed calmly. Rin ran out of the trees and hugged Kira's leg.

"Lady Kira, are you OK? Rin was worried!" she cried.

"I'm fine. I did mean to frighten you." Kira said, patting the child's head.

"Mi'lord, are we going after her?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru walked past him without a word. Rin ran to follow, holding Kira's hand and grabing the demon lord's. He didn't show any signs of knowing so, but Kira caught a glimse of him smiling. _So he does care about Rin. Maybe he doesn't really hate humans, _Kira mused. She hadn't realised that she was still staring at the Inu softly and when he turned his head their eyes met. Time seemed to stop for Kira and she was drowning in the golden eyes of the demon. He raised an eyebrow, but turned away and she let out the breath she was holding. _Wh-What was that?! I must be in more pain than I thought, it's getting to my head, _Kira thought, blushing. She mentally slapped herself for being embarrsed. She was so ingrossed at scolding her emotions, that she didn't hear Rin.

"Sorry, but could you repeat that?" she asked.

"Rin said that she is going to pick flowers." she said, pointing the the field not far from them.

"Alright, but stay close." Kira said.

"I will!" she ran to the flowers.

Kira watched her, making sure of her satety. Then she sighed and looked up at the sky. It was a pale orange with bits of red, sunset. Her eyes glazed over as she watched the colors flow. Rin's laughter and Jaken's yelling filled the air, Sesshomaru made no sound. The shadow he casted on the ground told her that he was there. Her feelings of embarrssment and confussion forgot, she did a spin in mid-step.

Sesshomaru was taken back when Kira's eyes had met his. He felt a warm rush flood his body and raised an eyebrow. When they looked away he could smell Kira's embarssment. But she seemed to get over in quickly and sighed. It was getting late and he knew Rin would need sleep, he smelt a hot-spring and walked torward it. When they found a clearing Kira set up camp. Rin skipped up to him and held out some butter-cups. He looked at her face and took them with a 'hn'. Rin grined and went to Kira doing the same. She also took them and thanked Rin. The two picked up their extra cloths and headed for the hot-spring.

Kira and Rin stripped of their cloths and entered the warm water. Kira dipped under the water and ran her fingers through her hair. She surfaced and spread water over her arms and leaned against the rocks. _This is nice. I wish I could just stay here forever, _she lowered her eyes. _But I still have a mission. Until Naraku has died I can do nothing else. But can I beat him? _She looked at Rin, who was swimming in circles. _I may not even be able to protect this one human child._ She shook her head. _None of that now._ They climbed out later and raced back to camp, Kira letting Rin win. When they headed for bed, Rin sleeping with Kira again, Kira felt pretty depressed. Sesshomaru sensed this and wondered what was wrong, until he reminded himself that he didn't care. Soon the group had fallen asleep.

**Thanks for reading and review!**


	3. Savings and Density

**CH-3: Savings and Density **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha, but I do own Kira.

**Pairing: **SesshomaruXOC

Had Jaken, Rin, AhUn, Kira, and Sesshomaru been awakened by the sun shining in their face, things would have been fine. To tell the truth, they just weren't that lucky and had woken up to the rain soaking them. Over head thunder clashed, making Rin jump, and their cloths were dripping. Rin and Kira's kimonos were muddy at the edged, yet Sesshomaru had kept his spotless. The storm really didn't bother anyone, it just wasn't perfect weather for traveling. When you live with Sesshomaru you can't waste time, as Kira has learned after only one day and two nights with him. He never seemed to eat or sleep and smiling, well, Kira was begining to think it impossible for the demon. He also seemed like a subborn mutt to the girl. She laughed at her thought.

"What's so funny?" Rin asked.

"I would tell you, but I rather not get killed right now." Kira said cheerfully.

Rin tilted her head, but didn't argue. For some reason Kira always felt so giddy in the rain, she picked up Rin and let her ride piggy-back. She laughed whole heartedly. Sesshomaru watched this with a bored expression. That girl was so strange, but he was glad that she could take care of Rin. She was more secertive than she seemed and Sesshomaru had some interest in why she was after Naraku. He could only guess that it was cruel and sickening to make this innocent girl chase after him. He also knew that she must be a treat if Naraku had Kagura try to kill her. Once again she may be of use to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, what is it?" he responded to Kira, stopping.

"I was wondering if there is a human village nearby. We will need food soon and I would also like to see if I can get some clues on Naraku." she requested.

He considered her for a moment. Then started walking again.

"There is a village ahead. Do not take to long, I'll take you to it's borders." he said calmly.

"Yes, that would be wonderful." Kira agreed happily.

She set Rin back on the ground and walked along side her. _I wasn't expecting him to say yes so easily. I gald, _she thought. She made a quick list of things they would need, like water and fruit. She wondered what these people liked to eat.

"Hey Rin, what do you like to eat?"

"Rin likes apples. Jaken eats cooked bugs." she made a gross-out face. "Lord Sesshomaru doesn't eat alot, not around Rin and Jaken anyway."

_Well, that helps alittle. Now that I think of it Sesshomaru wouldn't eat human food. He hunts I bet, _she reasoned. Once they had set up camp, Sesshomaru stood and began walking. Kira followed quickly and stood by his side when they got to the village.

"Don't take to long. I'll be here on the boarder." the Inu said.

Kira nodded then walked into the village. She looked around at the fruit and tools stalls. It had been a long while since she had been around humans, except Rin. Her basket was full in no time with food and she turned to leave. When the villagers started running and screaming, she was surprised. It seems a Ogre had came to the village. She pull her items down and drew her sword.

Sesshomaru sat crouched in a tree, watching Kira buy her and Rins needs. She smiled brightly and had a spring in her step. Her eyes shined with a gentle, but powerful, light. Even though it was unbecoming of a demon to notice such things in a human, he couldn't stop. He admitted a strange interest in the girl, but not because of personal like, right? He hadn't known her long and knew next to nothing about her. The dog demon had never been so confused about his own emotions. He was so ingrossed in thought that he had not noticed the scent of Ogre until after the human's screams. When he did he saw Kira about to face it. Once again, he found himself feeling some what proud, but at the same time angry. How could she be so reckless?! He jumped down and ran toward the village.

Kira attacked the demon, getting a good slash on his arm. He salmed her against the side of a house and the force of it made her drop her sword. She felt the breath get knocked out of her, but recovered quickly and picked up her sword. She was about to stab it in the heart, when it was cut in half. She blinked in shock then looked up to see Sesshomaru. She was going to thank him, but a sudden glare shut her up. He marched up to her and glared down at her for a minute, then he growled.

"What were you thinking?" he asked in a deathly calm voice.

"Fighting a demon." she mumbled, feeling like a scolded child.

He turned and started walking away. Kira grabed the basket and followed quietly. Later they were walking again and she moved to walk beside him.

"Are mad?"

"No." he responded emotionlessly.

"Why'd you come anyway?" she questioned.

Sesshomaru thought about it. To be truthful he was worried. He did want her in harms way. But he, of course, would never say such a thing.

"I smelt Naraku's scent." he lied.

Kira, being the smart girl she was, knew better. She, however, let him be. She was glad he may think of her as a friend, but alittle disappointed. She, being the dense girl she was, couldn't figure out why.

**Thanks for reading and please review. Sorry it took so long, school and crap.**


End file.
